Apenas uma vez
by LgStrike
Summary: Uma única vez. Permita-me tornar meu sonho em realidade, apenas uma vez.


Ele caminhava em passos lentos.

Pensado se o quê estava prestes a fazer era realmente o certo. Deveria realmente ter aceitado aquele pedido? O melhor a se fazer não teria sido recusar? Sim, com certeza o correto a fazer seria isso.

Mas...

A resposta "não" parecia ter sumido do seu vocabulário assim que o pedido tinha sido feito, as expressões dele estavam tão sofridas, a voz tão necessitada, os olhos... aqueles olhos implorando...

_ Kazemaru... – pronuncia o nome sem perceber. Sua mente começou a viajar, vagando e relembrando o que tinha ocorrido ontem.

.

__ Wah! Obrigado por ter vindo, Kazemaru. Salvou meu estômago._

_Falava Endou satisfeito, com um sorriso que mal cabia no rosto enquanto dava leves tapinhas na barriga._

__ Para que serve os amigos?!_

_Disse o Ichirouta rindo._

_Os dois se encontravam na cozinha, na aconchegante casa de Endou._

_A casa que também é **dela**._

_Da futura Endou Natsumi._

_Era tão difícil para Kazemaru aceitar isso. Mesmo passado tanto tempo, não conseguia aceitar exatamente nada. Não conseguiu aceitar o namoro deles, nem em eles começarem a morar juntos e agora... o casamento deles._

_Mamoru e Natsumi começaram a morar juntos quando completaram 3 anos de namoro. E com isso, Endou tinha que aturar o gosto – completamente horrível – das comidas demoníacas da namorada._

_Mas para sua completa alegria, tinha dias que Natsumi não almoçava em casa, ou ia visitar uma amiga ou resolver algum problema. Endou desesperadamente ligava para Kazemaru, quase chorando e aos prantos, para que o amigo o alimentasse. Como aconteceu exatamente agora, embora ela tinha saído, preparou o almoço do companheiro antes... O que ele nem precisou pensar duas vezes, jogou a comida fora e ligou para o amigo azulado, depois arranjaria alguma desculpa... Diria que sem querer derrubou a comida no chão._

__ Você vai conseguir sobreviver com as comidas da Natsumi? – embora a pergunta fosse feita na intenção de uma brincadeira, notava-se uma certa preocupação na voz._

__ Se eu imaginar que o gosto é bom, vai dá tudo certo._

_Uma gota enorme saiu da cabeça do Ichirouta. A solução para o problema era a mais idiota que ele poderia escutar, e um tanto suicida._

_Com a barriga cheia e pratos lavados, os dois amigos foram agora para sala. Conversavam, assistiam alguma noticia na televisão – provavelmente em relação a futebol._

__ Ah! – Endou dá um quase grito repentino ao lembrar-se de algo._

_Kazemaru o olha assustado pela ação do amigo._

__ Kazemaru, você foi o único que não confirmou se vai ao casamento._

_E ai estava. O assunto que Ichirouta rezava para Endou não puxar._

_Sobre o casamento e em ele ir._

_Não iria. Já decidiu no mesmo minuto que recebeu o convite do casamento. Desejava sem sobra de duvida toda a felicidade de Endou, mas não era obrigado a presenciar essa felicidade sendo causada por outra pessoa, ainda mais estar presente numa cerimônia que o uniria para sempre com essa "outra pessoa"._

__ Ah isso... Não vai dá para eu ir, desculpe._

__ Haa?! Não pode ser! – disse demonstrando a completa insatisfação estampada no rosto ao saber que o amigo não estaria presente._

__ Terei um compromisso no dia – mentiu. A única desculpa que conseguiu pensar na hora – Realmente me desculpe._

__ Não pode marcar para outro dia?_

__ Não_

__ Não pode faltar? – insistiu._

__ Também não._

__ Mas... mas... Kazemaru! – choramingou. Mesmo crescido, tinha momentos que agia como uma completa criança. Era uma das muitas coisas que Ichirouta adorava nele._

__ Gomen... – e o sorriso forçado tomava conta dos lábios de Kazemaru, lutava bravamente para mantê-lo no rosto, tentando mostrar divertimento com a insistência de Endou. Sendo que, o mais desejado no momento por ele era que mudassem logo o assunto._

__ É uma data importante, queria você lá._

_Uma data importante..._

_E o sorriso que ele tanto se esforçava em deixar no rosto... desapareceu. Por causa de uma simples, porem torturante, frase._

_Apertou os lábios levemente tentando suprimir a vontade, nada nova, que tinha de gritar, xingar. _

_Tão doloroso..._

_Tão dolorosamente sufocante..._

__ Como você é malvado, Endou..._

_Olhou para amigo Ichirouta um pouco surpreso, não esperava uma resposta dessas. Uma pequena interrogação se fez presente na mente de Endou. Por que fora denominada como malvado pelo outro?_

__ Por que diz iss-_

__ Você faz de propósito... não faz?_

_Voz tão baixa. Proporcional à inclinação de sua cabeça, com isso impossibilitando que Endou visse seus olhos._

__ Do... Do que esta falando? – mesmo não sabendo do que o assunto se tratava, forçou um pouco a mente, tentando lembrar se tinha feito algo de ruim para o amigo._

_Não importava o quanto "fuçasse" sua cabeça, não se lembrava de ter feito nada._

_A próxima ação foi tão rápida que Endou mal conseguiu ver ou compreender. Minutos atrás estava sentado no sofá, em questão de segundos sentiu uma pressão um tanto forte nos ombros e agora estava deitado sobre a mobília da sua sala com seu amigo Ichirouta sobre si, fora empurrado pelo mesmo, forçando a ficar na posição que estavam agora._

__ Kazemaru? – o chamou, tentando entender o que se passava na cabeça do amigo, entender o motivo dessas ações dele – Oe. O que houve, Kazemaru? O que aconteceu? Eu... Eu te fiz algo? O que-_

__ Baka..._

_E mais uma vez o azulado interrompe as perguntas de Endou. E cada vez o goleiro se surpreendia nas ações e palavras do Ichirouta._

__ Baka! Você é realmente um idiota! Baka! Baka... baka... – foi abaixando o tom da voz a cada insulto que soltava. Com as mãos no peitoral de Endou, apertava a vestimenta deste com força tentando evitar começar a batê-lo._

_Mas com a quantidade de 'bakas' que falou, começou a se perguntar._

_"Será que o único idiota aqui... não sou eu?"_

_Foi afrouxando lentamente as mãos e libertando a blusa de Endou. Começou a tremer um pouco, o que diabos estava fazendo?_

__ Endou..._

_Começou a engatinhar, se aproximando mais do goleiro, e ainda com a cabeça baixa. Notava-se que o corpo do Ichirouta continuava tremulo, provavelmente com medo do que estava prestes a dizer._

_Dando apenas uma gatinhada e meia os rostos puderam se encontrar._

__ Eu gosto de você._

_Confissão dita, acompanhada de duas pequenas lágrimas que saíram dos seus olhos e chocaram-se no rosto do grande idiota – que tanto gostava – que estava abaixo de si._

_Silêncio._

_Endou com toda certeza achava que não conseguia ficar mais surpreso que agora, tanto pela confissão quanto em ver seu amigo chorando._

_Essa era a primeira vez que presenciava aqueles olhos molhados, sem falar naquela expressão que ele fazia na tentativa de impedir que aquela água caísse em pequenas gotas._

_Não gostou da experiência de ver o amigo chorando, não gostou nada. Ainda mais pelo que parecia... era culpa sua._

__ Droga... Por que você nunca nota? Por que me convida a vim pra cá... na casa que divide com ela... Por que insiste em eu ir ao casamento e ainda diz coisas como "uma data importante"? Droga... Droga..._

_Droga por Endou ser um grande tonto, droga por gostar dele, droga por Natsumi existir, droga de casamento._

_Droga de tudo._

_Era o turbilhão de sentimentos que tomava conta do Ichirouta, resultando nessas pequenas lagrimas que insistiam em sair._

_Colocando a mão no encosto do sofá e o usando como apoio, elevou o tronco, com isso deixando a posição de quatro para ficar apenas de joelhos, mas sem de fato sair do lugar. E assim, a outra mão que estava livre foi para o próprio rosto._

_Endou não pôde ver muito bem o rosto do amigo, mas presumia que este chorava mais._

_Silêncio novamente._

_A única coisa que podia ser ouvida era soluços ou fungadas vindo do Kazemaru._

_E Endou? Simplesmente não sabia o que fazer, não sabia o que falar._

_Levantou o tronco devagar usando o cotovelo e as mãos como apoio, arrastou o corpo um pouco para trás enquanto terminou a ação, tudo sem tirar os olhos do amigo. Levou as costas da mão direita ao próprio rosto enxugando o resto das lágrimas que não eram suas. E a cada segundo se culpava mais._

_Como nunca tinha percebido os sentimentos dele?_

_Como nunca..._

_Automaticamente foi levando sua mão que antes estava no seu rosto ao sentido do rosto de Kazemaru, mas forçou-se a pará-la antes mesmo de chegar à metade do caminho. Olhou para a mão e depois para Kazemaru, dividindo a atenção dos seus olhos entre a própria mão e o amigo, repetiu essa ação umas duas vezes._

_O que exatamente planejava levando a mão até ele? Enxugar as lágrimas? Consolá-lo? Esse era o jeito certo de agir?_

_Não. Não era._

_Queria ajudá-lo de alguma forma, mas sentia que dessa forma não era o mais correto. Contraiu os dedos até fechar as mãos, lentamente foi recolhendo-a de volta para baixo._

_Deveria falar algo?_

_Mas o que falar numa hora dessas?_

_"Desculpe por ser um grande idiota"?_

_..._

_Não. Não era a melhor frase, talvez acabasse piorando a situação fazendo o amigo chorar mais._

_Não sabia... Não sabia o que fazer..._

__ Passe uma noite comigo._

_Sua linha de pensamento em busca da "solução" do problema foi cortada bruscamente. Parou. Até a respiração prendeu. Vagamente foi elevando os olhos até conseguir enxergar o amigo, procurando algum vestígio de que tinha escutado errado ou apenas ouvido coisas._

_Enquanto Kazemaru rezava para que Endou não entendesse a frase ao pé da letra, que não era passar uma noite juntos falando de futebol. Mas observando a expressão do goleiro, concluiu que ele tinha entendido o sentido da frase._

__ Kazemaru, eu não posso... eu não..._

__ Apenas uma vez... Uma única vez – falou voltando a se aproximar, e dessa vez, não deixando de olhar para o outro – Por favor..._

_Um pedido desesperado causado pelo descontrole._

__ Amanhã... amanhã na sua casa. Natsume pode chegar a qualquer momento. Faremos amanhã._

_E uma resposta descontrolada causada pelo desespero._

_._

E agora lá estava ele, em frente à porta da casa do amigo. Tentou apertar a campainha duas vezes, sem sucesso. Estava sendo uma luta acirrada.

Endou VS Campainha.

Se encaravam, Endou dava o primeiro ataque levando o dedo ao seu adversário, e antes mesmo de tocar, recuava a mão covardemente.

Como estava achando-se o maior idiota.

"_Certo. Agora vai. No três"_ respira fundo umas duas vezes "Um... dois..."

**_Tin Don_**

Paralisou. Suou frio.

_ E-Eu toquei – disse com a voz arrastada. O nervosismo crescendo cada vez mais.

_ Já vai!

Ouviu a voz de dentro da casa, a voz do seu amigo. E o nervosismo foi elevado na etapa mais alta que existia, o suor caia de forma exagerada e a vontade de sair correndo nunca foi tão tentadora como agora.

E ao ouvir o barulho da porta se abrindo desejou como nunca ter o poder de se teletransportar e de preferência para bem longe, quem sabe para outro universo.

E assim, a porta se abriu revelando o ser que fez o ato. Os dois ficaram se encarando, acompanhado de um silêncio constrangedor.

Kazemaru mostrava visivelmente perplexo, suas esperanças de que Endou vinha eram poucas – quase inexistentes – então deixar de ficar surpreso era algo impossível. De fato, nem Endou acreditava que tinha ido.

E com alguns segundos que mais pareciam horas parados na porta, os dois se encontravam agora na sala. Sentados no confortável sofá, cada um olhando para um ponto distinto do local, nem ousavam abrir a boca para tocar em algum assunto.

Seria uma cena até cômica, se aquela atmosfera não fosse tão densa.

Endou ficava se perguntando o que diabos devia fazer agora... Dá a primeira iniciativa?! Ou esperava Kazemaru iniciar? Deveriam conversar primeiro? Chamá-lo para jantar? Colocar uma música? Ou deveria falar que mudou de ideia?

_Não_.

Esse último não. Não podia fazer isso, não podia ser insensível a esse ponto, dando esperanças ao amigo por ter vindo e logo depois despedaçá-la dizendo que mudou de ideia.

_ Endou.

Só em ser chamado fez o corpo ficar todo tenso e duro.

_ Ha-Hai?! – numa voz um tanto alto, esticou a coluna mecanicamente demonstrando o completo nervosismo.

_ Me desculpe – disse numa voz baixa, focando em algum ponto do chão. Endou relaxou o corpo ao ouvir e virou o rosto na direção do amigo – Abordá-lo daquele jeito, pedindo um absurdo daqueles... Não sei o que deu em mim ontem. Perdão.

_ Kazemaru – a voz demonstrava sua surpresa. Mas achou que tinha algo errado, não devia ser ele a pedir desculpas?

_ Então apenas esqueça o que houve e o que falei ontem, estava alterado. Devo ter bebido algo que me fez mal – usava uma voz brincalhona, tentando combinar com a frase que disse. Mas algo estava errado, Mamoru sentia isso. – Então pode ir pra casa, sua noiva deve esta te esperando.

Virando finalmente o rosto para Endou, Kazemaru coloca um sorriso nos lábios.

Mas o sorriso parecia... tão triste.

Endou tentava entender tudo isso. Não devia ter ficado aliviado? Teve a permissão do amigo para ir embora, podia fazer sem se sentir um insensível.

Então iria embora pela porta que entrou e fingir que tudo que escutou nunca aconteceu? Que foi "algo que ele bebeu", que nada dito no dia anterior era verdade.

O rapaz de cabelos curtos vira o rosto, olhando agora para baixo, impossibilitando de seus olhos serem vistos.

Não podia fazer isso. Fingir que nunca aconteceu. De fato não podia fazer isso. Então... o que fazer?

_ Neh. Quando... Quando começou a gostar de mim?

Cada palavra sendo escutada. Conseguindo finalmente formular a pergunta... e ambos foram pegos desprevenidos por ela. Endou que não estava nos seus planos aquele tipo de pergunta, e Kazemaru que nunca tinha pensado que teria que responder algo do tipo.

Um pequeno silêncio se instalava enquanto pensava na resposta.

_ Quando, hein... É uma pergunta que nem eu sei responder direito... – falava enquanto devagar ia erguendo o rosto – Não sei especificar a data, nem dia ou a hora que começou. Apenas que aconteceu. Gostava de caminhar do seu lado, de jogar futebol com você, te seguir, te apoiar... querer ficar forte para que sempre pudesse contar comigo. Sem que eu percebesse isso estava tomando outro caminho. Amizade não era mais o único que me guiava até você...

Escutando atentamente e sentindo a capacidade de falar se afastando. Culpa, preocupação, sentimentos que dominavam ao ouvir cada palavra do Ichirouta.

_ Gomen, Endou... – o castanho olha interrogativo. Mais uma vez o amigo se desculpava sendo que devia ser ele, Endou Mamoru, o único a pedir desculpas. Kazemaru leva a mão à boca, abafando as próximas palavras enquanto seu olhar volta a ficar baixo. – Me desculpe por me apaixonar... realmente me perdoe.

Lábios inferiores e superiores se separando lentamente pela incredulidade. O amigo azulado era o que mais sofria na história, mas ainda assim, pedia desculpas pelo que sentia.

Esticando o braço e o corpo conseguiu segurar o pulso do outro fazendo assim a mão deste largar a própria boca. Kazemaru automaticamente olha para Endou pela sua ação, e um último movimento feito pelo goleiro fez Ichirouta paralisar.

Perto... Nunca tinha visto o rosto de Endou tão perto como agora. E em segundos distancia não existia mais entre eles, pelo menos não entre as bocas.

Esbugalhados e trêmulos, era como estava os olhos de Kazemaru. Não sabia que reação ter, pois pensar estava sendo uma tarefa difícil no momento. Só voltou a raciocinar melhor quando notou que estava sendo deitado e com Endou ficando em cima de si.

Tinha que empurrá-lo.

Não queria ser beijado por pena, a última coisa que queria de Endou era ele sentindo pena de si.

Mas... era tão bom. Sentindo aqueles lábios que nunca achou que algum dia conseguiria tocar, um contato que só em seus sonhos era realizado. As mãos do Ichirouta repousavam nos ombros de Endou, apertava com força o tecido da roupa do goleiro.

Uma luta interna entre empurrá-lo ou puxá-lo. Afastar ou abraçar. As últimas opções eram tão tentadoras para o Ichirouta.

Sem aviso os lábios começaram a ganhar uma pequena distancia, ação vinda de Endou. Kazemaru não sabia se era felizmente ou infelizmente, mas aproveitou que sua boca foi libertada para questionar.

_ Endou, o qu-

Arregalando os olhos novamente, agora ainda mais do que antes, boca sendo impedida de proferir as palavras. Lábios juntos mais uma vez, agora uma outra invasora participava do beijo, querendo provar cada parte dentro da boca do outro.

Kazemaru não imaginava de jeito nenhum que o outro fosse usar a língua, na verdade, pela tamanha inocência que Endou tinha nunca imaginou que ele soubesse como usá-la.

"_Imagino... se ele a beija dessa forma._"

Apertou levemente os olhos com o pequeno pensamento enciumado, olhos que continuavam trêmulos, com mais força seus dedos afundavam na roupa de Endou, correndo risco de rasgar a qualquer segundo.

Ciúmes, carência e outros sentimentos se misturaram fazendo a opção de empurrá-lo desaparecer por completo. Abraçou o corpo que sempre desejou abraçar e moveu os lábios e língua correspondendo o beijo tão sonhado.

Fechou os olhos com força rezando para não ser um dos seus sonhos. Braços enlaçados no pescoço de Endou com as mãos repousando nas costas. Línguas que se experimentavam pela primeira vez.

Quente. Kazemaru sentia-se quente, um calor que era impossível de descrever, era tão diferente... tão bom...

_ Mmm...

Aprovação pelo toque sendo transmitido em um baixo gemido.

Levando a cabeça para trás Endou faz as bocas se despedirem. Kazemaru acompanhou o movimento tentando manter o contato dos lábios, era notável que queria mais pelos olhos pidões e boca levemente aberta.

_ Onde fica o seu quarto? – pergunta Endou. Rosto levemente vermelho e respiração começando a se alterar.

5 segundos. Foi o tempo que Kaze levou para entender a pergunta. E mais uns 10 segundos tentando achar algum outro sentido na frase.

Não achou. Não tinha outro sentido. Ele realmente estava...

_ Endou, não... não precisa faze-

_ Onde fica o seu quarto?

Não permitiu que o amigo terminasse a frase. Estava decidido, percebia-se pelo rosto sério – e ainda levemente vermelho.

Kazemaru queria. Queria falar. Queria Endou no seu quarto, os dois deitados na mesma cama, dividindo o mesmo lençol, se beijando, se tocando, se amando... Como queria isso.

_Mas_...

_ Endou... Pare – voz trêmula – Você não precisa... vai acabar se arrependendo depois.

_ Kazemaru! – com nenhum sinal de arrependimento na voz, encarou o Ichirouta. A determinação era notada naquele olhar tão sério

Kazemaru aperta levemente os olhos trêmulos, em seguida vira o rosto quebrando aquele contanto com os olhos, sua boca foi abrindo levemente.

_ O corredor do lado da cozinha... segunda porta a direita...

Sussurra. Se Endou não estivesse tão perto duvidava que conseguisse escutar.

Mamoru olha na direção do corredor citado, depois volta sua atenção para o garoto abaixo de si. Sorriu ao ver como o companheiro estava vermelho, o cabelo levemente bagunçado.

_Fofo. Lindo._

Foi o que o goleiro não pôde evitar pensar.

Uma das mãos que Endou apoiava no sofá foi levada até a bochecha de Kaze, o forçando gentilmente a voltar a encará-lo. Quando os olhos voltaram a se fitar, os lábios voltaram a se juntar, ação vinda de Endou. Kazemaru fechou com força os olhos e deixou-se levar pelo beijo e o momento, é tanto que quando Endou o puxou para se levantar do sofá – sem desfazer o beijo – o seguiu prontamente.

Estava no modo "não ligo para mais nada, dane-se tudo".

Bocas continuavam se provando enquanto a caminhada até o quarto era feita, com alguns tropeços e esbarradas nos objetos. Mas nada que diminuísse a vontade dos dois. Kaze beijava com vontade, dedos afundados nos cabelos de Endou, enquanto este correspondia o beijo na mesma intensidade. Estranhamente... Mamoru estava gostando de beijar o amigo.

E Kazemaru sente um leve impacto nas costas, fora imprensado. O corpo dos dois jogadores colados, unidos, Endou abraçava forte a cintura do outro, enquanto o mesmo tinha os braços em volta do pescoço do goleiro.

Quando finalmente as bocas ganharam distancia foi que Ichirouta percebeu no que fora imprensado.

Uma porta.

Especificamente, a porta do _seu_ quarto.

Sentindo o nervosismo chegando, olhou nos olhos de Endou, procurando algum indicio do garoto querer recuar. Nada encontrou.

O dono do quarto apertou os olhos, levou a mão à maçaneta, segurou firme e a virou, assim, abrindo.

O barulho da porta sendo aberta era o único som que os dois garotos escutavam no momento.

Agora, não tinha mais volta.

* * *

**HUE**  
** Tá... talvez eu tenha feito as coisas rápido demais :'D talvez não fiz os personagens muito bem... mas ficou assim -q desculpa -qq **  
** Próximo capítulo é o lemon e o final õ/ embora não sei se posso chamar aquilo de lemon :'3 sim, próximo capítulos ser o último =3=**

** Mas então...**  
** Satisfeitos ou decepcionados? Me digam o que sentiram e acharam OwO/ falem sem medo uwu~**


End file.
